Dreams Aren't For the Faint Hearted
by xxlovesuicide61xx
Summary: What happens when Cuddy has to walk home after she took House off a case?


Dreams Aren't For the Faint Hearted

It had been an unbearably long and tiring day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for Dr. Lisa Cuddy. Dr. Gregory House had nearly killed his patient . . . again. She had finally put her foot down, taking him off the case, and leaving the poor girl undiagnosed. Cuddy knew that that would have driven him crazy and it did. However, she didn't care; she had better things to do than play baby sitter all week.

Now it was 11:00 at night and much too late for Dr. Cuddy to be there by herself. To top off her horrible day her car wouldn't start and she would have to walk home in her new four-inch heels. Lucky for her she lived only about a fifteen minute walk from the hospital, ten if she took the shortcut through the alley. She started off on her journey without telling anyone she was leaving.

It had been about five minutes before she came to a stop. She starts down the long, dark alley way. Lisa continued before arriving to an abrupt stop. She heard something, something that wasn't there a few2 seconds ago. What Dr. Cuddy heard was an additional two heartbeats. She stated to way a little, startled and surprised. The next thing she knew she heard an inhuman growl, the cry of a man being tortured, and then . . . The heartbeats . . . they've both gone. She walked a few feet in an attempt of clearing what he thought was tiredness from her head. She was wrong. Cuddy knew that something was wrong, but she couldn't tell what it was. Then it hit her. She smelled blood, lots of it. She knew that it's wrong but can't help it. Dr. Cuddy moved towards the smell and where she heard the noise.

Dr. Cuddy grew nearer to the smell and can't even tell if there's anyone else around. She can't hear anything over her own heart that's pounding so hard and fast that it's nearly coming out of her chest. Then she sees it, a body, lying in the corner. It's covered in blood, the victim's face a look of pure terror and distorted out of the intense pain that it felt before taking its final breath. Cuddy stated to shudder from the sight, still moving forward. As she moves closer she can tell that it's the body of her good friend Dr. James Wilson.

Cuddy couldn't bear to leave him there but she knew that she had to get out of there, now. As she turns to leave, she hears it again. The remaining heartbeat has returned, and is coming closer. She is terrified beyond belief and can feel the bile rising in her throat. A few seconds pass before Cuddy feels warm breath on the back of her neck. She turns around slowly and looks up. Her eyes meet a pair of eyes bright blue and as never ending as the ocean. The eyes then turn a deep crimson. Dr. Cuddy's eyes roll into the back into her head and she plunges into the darkness.

***

Dr. Cuddy tried to move and looked around. She is surrounded by very dim lights. Through the mild light she can make out that she's in a cave. Where someone could find a cave in the middle of New Jersey is beyond her and why they would want to she hasn't a clue. Then it all came flooding back to her at once. She remembers the sounds and the smell. Wilson . . . The eyes. She wonders how a pair of eyes like that could change color like that so dramatically and so quickly.

Cuddy got up and started to walk around. It seemed like she was in someone's living room. Then she started to hear music. Beautiful piano music, like nothing she ever heard. It was filled with passion, need, horror, and sorrow all at the same time. It was a sad song and it seemed like only someone with personal experiences would know how to play it let alone compose it. Lisa decided that the sound was too wonderful to stay away from and started to move down a corridor in the cave toward the sound. The walkway was lit by torches and it was still very dim and hard to see.

She had been walking about 20 or so yards when she finally noticed that something had changed. She was faced with a horrible smell and it felt like the temperature had dropped at least 30 degrees. She continued walking, mesmerized by the sound of the music. Finally, Cuddy started to see the light get brighter through a doorway up ahead. The foul odor was almost unbearable by now but she continued onward, the music drawing her nearer and nearer. She was almost at the door now, the beautiful sound intoxicating her body.

Cuddy finally reaches the doorway and the smell is so vile and overwhelming that she starts to remember that this may not be the best idea. She decides that the music is worth it and she turns the corner. Lisa sees the man in the corner that is creating the beautiful sound. He is wearing all black including a black cape with a blood red inside. She notices that he is playing a deep red piano with the paint starting to come off, revealing black underneath.

The smell is so strong that Cuddy completely snaps out of it and looks around rapidly, searching for the source. To her it seems like it is coming from the room off of the piano. She walks a few feet forward, trying to get a better look. Suddenly she stops short and her breath catches in her throat. The small room is filled with bodies, human bodies. There are dozens upon dozens of bodies. Lisa nearly falls over when she realizes that they are all torn apart limb from limb. Random body parts like arms, legs, and heads were carelessly thrown about the room. The room is covered in gallons of blood and the odor is from all of the blood and rotting corpses. She walks off to the side a little, trying to get a better look at the amazing musician.

An ear-shattering scream is let out by Cuddy at what she saw. The man wasn't even look at the keys let alone paying attention to what he was playing. His entire face was covered in fresh blood and before him laid a recently decease corpse. The body was ripped open right down the middle and the man was drinking every last drop of blood flowing out of it. Lisa saw beneath the blood on the musicians face how pale he was and how cold he looked. She figured out that the piano was not naturally or painted red, it was blood. In the corner of the room she saw a coffin and she realized where she was and what she had gotten herself into.

The musician who was so troubled, so in need of help was a vampire, a real life blood-sucking demon of the night. She let out a scream so much louder than the last that this got the vampire's attention. As he turned around and hissed at her, Cuddy got a good look at his face. What she saw nearly caused her heart to stop. The music playing, blood sucking demon was none other than Dr. House. She remembered where she had seen those bright blue eyes before, the eyes that are now nonexistent. She saw a look of fresh hunger swim across the crimson eyes and new that she was in trouble.

House leapt forward and away from the now sucked dry body. Cuddy screamed, turned, and ran faster than she ever had in her entire life. She was grateful for one thing however, in the midst of all the chaos and horror she noticed that even as a vampire, House still wasn't as fast as he used to be thanks to his leg. It seemed like it took decades to reach the other room and then Lisa thought of something. She doesn't even know how she got in here. How could she possibly know of a way out? She was going to be dead in a matter of seconds and there was nothing she could do about it.

She heard a growl and turned to face her attacker, soon to be murderer. House had managed to catch up with her, and she lost her footing without looking where she was running. Cuddy fell face first into the cold, hard ground and accepted that this was the end. She felt House's breath on her bare neck and felt his teeth sink into her flesh. She felt the pain of his venom running through his system, trying to set a new record for the fastest killing. Lisa felt the blood pouring out of her and started to scream, more in pain than terror. She stopped screaming for she was too weak to continue. The venom had worked faster than she had expected. The last thought of Dr. Lisa Cuddy, endocrinologist and youngest Dean of Medicine, was very simple. 'Why?' With that last thought she took her final breath and slipped into the icy black that is death.

`***

Cuddy woke with a start and looked around franticly. She was at the hospital, in her office, and she was alive. She looked down and noticed some of the papers she was working on were wrinkled. 'it must have all been a bad dream' she thought. 'But it all felt so real.' She heard a chuckle come from the couch in the corner of her office.

She nearly jumped out of her chair at the sound and almost started screaming her head off when she saw that it was House. He walked around her to the back of her chair and came close to her neck. "The next time you take me off of an unsolved case, I won't save you and stop" he whispered, barely audible. With that said he smiled a venomous smile and Cuddy could see the red in his mouth and his blood red lips. Her eyes went wide and he left her office.

Lisa's neck suddenly started burning the moment he left and she ran to the small bathroom connected to her office. She threw on the lights and looked in the mirror. What she saw turned he face paler than a ghost's. Towards the back of her neck, were two fairly large holes. They were bite marks. With that Cuddy fell to the floor unconscious, her most hated doctor watching through the doorway with a smile on his face and blood on his lips.


End file.
